


Mick Carter's "Spa" Day

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Anal, EastEnders - Freeform, Gay, Hair, Incest, M/M, Maid, Stink, Threesome, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Booking In

"Appointment for Mick Carter, dear" Mick rubbed his beard impatiently. The line into this place was a mile long, and the traffic was absolutely mad. But he was here now, and this waitress looked kinda cute. "Fuck it, I'm splashing the cash here, give me the best of everything. Isn't there some kind of deluxe thing? I'll 'ave that." The waitress stayed silent as she typed on his computer, leaving Mick to stand there awkwardly. His eyes wondered around the room. Mick watched as women, most looking about 40, were escorted into their own private area by skimpyly-dressed 20-something year olds. Then, he let out a quiet sigh. He was the only guy that booked an appointment in the entire building.

"Ok, it's 500 pounds in total." Said the waitress, interupting Mick's thoughts.

"How about 450 and a cup of coffee?" Mick slid the cute waitress a slip of paper with his number on it, but was silently rejected. He reluctantly paid up. 

The waitress smiled. "One of your callboys are running late, so only one ca-"

"Excuse me?" Mick interupted, some might say rudely "Call*boys*? There's some mistake here I asked for ladies, not blokes."

"No, you asked for the Deluxe package, which consists of: One hour, two callboys, one king-sized bed and free lube/condoms. There's no mistake. However if you would like to switch packages you'll have to comeback another day."

Mick grunted and scratched his beard. "No, it's fine," It wasn't fine. Now he would be stuck in a room with two blokes not knowing what to do. 

"Then follow me." The waitress lead the way, being followed by a very anxious and pissed off Mick Carter. This was his best option. He hadn't had any kind of release in a few weeks, if he had to do it in a guy then so be it. It couldn't be that bad, could it? He's had anal with Linda before, what if he just closed his eyes? "Your first callboy will be here soon." And so Mick was left in anticipation. In a strange room. With strange things. And waiting on a stranger to fuck. He decided to have a look around, maybe find a Bible or two. Drawers were full of tissues, and he found the lube and condoms, but one drawer stood out. 

He reached his hand inside and found a brown, phallic object. He knew instantly what it was, a dildo. Mick began to feel slightly insecure. Was that really the size women wanted? The dildo looked about 10", but Mick's was 6" when hard. 10" just seemed... unnecessary. He decided to compare, just in case, and took out his flaccid dick. Without Linda around, he didn't really have a reason to shave. Or change underwear even. He was a free man.

After seemingly forever, the door opened, and there stood his first callboy. He was wearing the same skimpy clothes as the others, slightly smaller versions though, and his jaw was metaphorically touching the floor. "Dad?!"

"Johnny?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad?!"

"Johnny?!"

Johnny went pale. He just froze. He tried to leave, but he couldn't. Once that door closes, it's closed until someone from the outside opens it. "What are you doing here?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mick was feeling everything. Sadness, dissapointment, anger, and was that a sense of excitement he felt? "You said you were at work!" 

"I am! You said you were straight!" Johnny covered himself as best he could, but it was useless. "Look, just calm down. Neither of us can leave, so let's just sit down and talk about this." Johnny sat down beside Mick on the bed, moving away the dildo before doing so. 

"Why're you working here?" Mick asked without looking at Johnny.

"Good pay, and it's fun. Plus I get holidays off. Why are you cheating on mum?

"I just need some bloody release. I haven't even wanked in fucking weeks, my balls are about to explode." Mick ranted. He lay back on the bed, silent and exhausted. Johnny unbuttoned his father's pants. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

"We're here for a while," Johnny pulled his father's jeans off completely, revealing Mick's dirty pink underwear. "Might as well have some fun."

Mick smirked. "Alright you cheeky bugger, but I'm going all out." Mick pushed his son's face into his stinking crotch. 

"Bloody hell, change your underwear dad." Said Johnny inbetween deep inhales of his father's musk.

"Hey, Johnnyboy," Johnny perked his head up. He crawled atop his dad's chest. "As a dad, I'm not too happy with you." Mick began to unbutton his shirt. "But as your master, I'm gonna the fuck the life outta ya." He joked, but he meant it. Johnny tore away his underwear, meaning his dick was practically poking Mick's eyes. "You've got a Carter dick anyway." Mick tickled his son's dick with his tongue. "Get offa me, I'm not sucking on anything." Johhny climbed off of Mick's chest. Mick returned to his sitting position. "Take me socks off first"


End file.
